In the just-noted application Ser. No. 355,986 2,3-dihydro-1H-1,4-benzodiazepins have been disclosed of the general formula ##STR2##
In these compounds R.sub.1 may have various meanings but usually is methyl. R.sub.2 may likewise have various meanings but in most cases is hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, etc. The phenyl radical indicated by B is usually substituted in the 2-position by chloro but may also have other substituents. The phenyl radical indicated as A may be substituted in the 7, 8 or 9-position by halogen, nitro or trifluoromethyl, methylthio, alkyl or alkoxy.
These compounds are valuable tranquilizers with excellent anticonvulsive, muscle relaxant and sedative activity and a desirable ratio between these different activities. They also have a low toxicity.
As disclosed in the two applications, Ser. Nos. 355,986 and 588,969, these 1,4-benzodiazepins can be made by starting from the present 1,3 diaminopropane derivatives which themselves are novel and are claimed herein.